


Runaway Preggers

by Krematoryum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pregnant Loki, sif&loki
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif Loki'nin günlerdir Asgard'dan sakladığı şeyi öğrenir ve prensi şaşırtan bir karar verir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Preggers

**Author's Note:**

> M!Preg deyince korkmayın, benim de normalde sevmediğim bir tür ancak iş Loki olunca değişiyor. 
> 
> Norse Mitolojisini birazcık okuduysanız veya Thor/Avengers fandomuna geniş çaplı dahil olmuşsanız Loki'nin doğurduğu çocuklar olduğunu bilirsiniz. Ki biyolojik açıklaması var: Jotunların normalde cinsiyeti yok, mesela hepimizin LAUFEY, THE KING, LOKI'NIN BABASIAĞAĞA dediğimiz rahmetli buz devi AYNI ZAMANDA LOKIYI DOĞURDU. Yani it's canon, and it hurts.
> 
> Normalde In The Heart Of The Thunder (benim proje halinde olan ultimate Thorki ficim) için bu konuyu saklamayı istiyordum, ya da başka bir m!preg ultimate angsty thorki fic için ama Carpelia, üçümüz için (ben, gold ve kendisi) keywordu hamile belirleyim bize 2 gün süre verince -yes, it was really a challenge, thank you carpelia, bakalım ficim fic olmuş mu o zor keyworde yazınca- bu çıktı.
> 
> Çiftler belirgin değil, gerçekten değil, hatta slash olur diye başlıyordum ama beklemediğim bir yere gitti, ama m!pregLoki'yi yazmak istiyorum bunu yazdıktan sonra, çünkü gerçekten çok potansiyeli var ve bu fandomun böyle şeylere ihtiyacı var :D
> 
> Neyse, fandomun ilk ve tek Loki-m!preg'i hayırlı olsun, iyi okumalar :)

"Loki."

Yerinden zıpladı Asgard prensi ve kapının eşiğinde çatık kaşlarla onu izleyen kadın savaşçıya döndü. "Leydi Sif."

Sesi, midesindeki ağrı yüzünden boğuk çıktığında Loki yüzünü buruştursa da en azından kelimelerinden taviz vermedi. "Sizi odama getiren ne?"

Sif cevap vermedi, temkinli bir şekilde odanın içine doğru yürüdü. Loki dikleşerek onun hem tehditkar, hem de kadınsı olan adımlarını izledi. İçinde eskiden kalma bir saygı yükseliyordu, bu kadın aynı zamanda prensin yanında yürümeyi hakedecek kadar güçlüydü. Acıma duygusu da saygıyla birlikte onun karnına yerleşti sonra, bu kadın sırf Asgard prensine yakın olabilmek için kadınlığından, diğer genç kızlar gibi yaşayabilme lüksünden vazgeçmişti.

Loki Leydi Sif'in çocukluğundan beri Thor'a aşık olduğunu biliyordu. Daha küçük bir kız çocuğuyken veliaht prensi yüzünde saf bir hayranlıkla izlerdi. Sonra büyüdükçe, Thor'un en azından arkadaşlığını kazanabilmek için bu duyguları gizlemeyi öğrenmişti. Artık yüzündeki maske katılaşmış, mükemmelleşmişti.

Belki bu yüzden birbirlerinden nefret ediyorlardı, kıskançlık denen o yılanı ikisi de akıllarının derinliklerindeki bahçede birbirinin kanıyla besliyorlardı ve ikisi birbirinin karşısında kabul etmek istemese de birbirlerine çok benziyorlardı.

"Bugün yemekte yoktunuz, Prensim."dedi Sif, Loki'nin yemek yediği masadaki yiyecekleri incelerken. "Getirilenlere de dokunmamışsınız. Sizi merak ettim."

Oysa daha önce böyle birşey yapmamıştı. Loki'nin eli kemerindeki hançer kınında hazır bekliyordu. Bu sefer bütün riskleri almaya hazırdı. "Aç değildim,"diye mırıldandı. "Tam da oturmak üzereydim, eğer katılmak isterseniz.." lafı boğazında takılı kaldı, artık Sif'in gözleri masada değildi. Balkonun perdesini rüzgar hafifçe yana kaydırmıştı ve şişeler görünüyordu, içlerinde altın rengi, dokuz diyardaki bütün canlıların özünden toplanan sıvılar vardı içlerinde. 

Holdere. Bu bebek bekleyen vikinglere verilen değerli bir iksirdi.

Loki hançerinin kabzasını kavradı ve sırtı ona dönük olan Sif'e doğru bir kedininki kadar sessiz adımlarla ilerledi.

"Kimseye söylemeyeceğim." Loki'nin geceden bir gün çalarak rengini verdiği saçlara sahip olan kadın savaşçı ona döndü. "Yemin ediyorum Loki, kimseye söylemeyeceğim."

Sif, Loki'nin yırtıcı aurasını sezmiş olmalıydı, ama prensin yeşil gözlerinden başka bir yere bakmıyordu.

"Dayanamazsın,"dedi suçlayıcı bir tonda. "Buradan çıktığında Thor'un odasında kendini bulacağından eminim, Leydi Sif." Sesi bir anda korkunç derecede Sif'ii andıran bir tona büründü. Aynı zamanda kelimelerinde alaylı bıçaklar saklamayı becerebiliyordu. _"Prensin sağlığından şüphe ediyordum, Thor. Yemeklerde görünmüyor, refleksleri zayıfladı, idmanlarda görünmüyordu. Bugün odasına gittim, ve Thor, sana söylemeliydim, sana-"_

"Kimseye söylemeyeceğim."Sif'in sesi sert çıkmıştı. "Anlamamın nedeni de söylediklerinden hiçbiri değildi."

Zehir yeşili gözler kadını izlediğinde Sif kollarını kavuşturdu. "Sleipnir'i ziyaretlerin. Arttılar. Artık kralı sırtına bindirmiyor. Fenrir'e kitaplar götürüyorsun, akşam saatlerine kadar da orada, zincirlere bağlı oğluna masallar okuyorsun, bu yüzden aç olsan da katılmıyorsun."

Loki'nin hançeri kavrayan parmakları çözüldü ve eli gövdesinin yanına serbestçe düştü.

"Çocuklarının yanında kalıyor ve çocukların hakkında karar veriyordun."

"Ne zamandan beri bu kadar iyi bir gözlemci oldunuz, leydim?"

Sif gülümsedi. "Altın saçlarımı şakalarından birinde kaybettiysem, başka kayıplarımın olmaması için senden bir kez olsun gözlerimi ayırmadım."

Loki'nin ince dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı. "Öyleyse gitmeye hazırlandığımı da farketmiş olmalısın."

Kadının güzel gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu. Bakışları birşeyler arıyordu Loki'nin yeşillerinde ve bulduğunda gözleri büyüyerek fısıldadı. "Ciddisin."

"Gençtim. Eğer şimdiki kadar bilseydim çocuklarım benden alınmadan önce buradan giderdim. Bana öyle bakma, Leydi Sif. Sen zaten hep varlığımdan yakınmadın mı?"

Sif sessizce ona baktı. Sonra yavaşça "Saçlarım hep siyah değildi,"dedi. "Birgün Thor'un yanında uyandığımda  _saçlarımın hepsi gitmişti_. Sen de gitmiştin. Seni suçladık, bütün Asgard, sen gelince verilecek cezaya karar veriyorduk."

"Verdiniz de."

"Verdik, çünkü doğru düşünemeyecek kadar öfkeliydik. Öfkeliydim. Sonra çıkageldin. Bana en imkansız malzemelerden yaptığın saçı verdin. Gece kadar karaydı. Nefret ettim. Ne kadar değerli olduklarını anlamamıştım. Sen gümüşdildin, kelimelerin terzisi, söylediklerine inanmamıştım. Şimdi söyle bana prensim," sesi yumuşamıştı. "değerliydiler, değil mi?"

"Ah, leydi Sif. Beni masumlaştırmaya çalışıyorsunuz. Sizin saçınızı kesen bendim."

"Biliyordum."dedi Sif. "Neden peki?"

"Thor saçlarını seviyordu." Loki Sif'in gözlerinde beliren özlemi görünce kıskançlık ve suçlulukla yandı içi. "Uzun, altından saçlar, prensin favorisi. Kestim çünkü aptaldım, zannettim ki eğer altın saçların gitmiş olsaydı Thor sana bir daha bakmayacaktı. Yanıldım. Thor seni sevmeye devam etti."

"Thor beni asla sevmedi. "

"Thor seni hep sevdi."dedi Loki acıyla. "Hepinizi. Bense hep onun için daha azıydım."

"Prensi-"

"Susun Leydim, bana kendi ağabeyimi öğretmeye çalışmayın. Eğer Thor düşündüğünüz kişi olsaydı beni çoktan farketmiş olmaz mıydı? Şu anda seninle değil, onunla konuşuyor olmam gerekmez miydi?"

Sifin yüz ifadesi değişmeyince Loki başını iki yana salladı, midesinin yeniden yanmaya başaldığını hissederek yüzünü buruşturdu ve "Bazı şeyler hiç değişmiyor, senin Thor'a kör bağlılığın da öyle."

Kadın ona meydan okur gibi bakıyordu. Loki onun ne demek istediğini gözlerindeki zehirden anladı. _Sandığın kadar bağlı olsaydım burada olmazdım_.

"Senin peşinden gelecek,"dedi Sif. 

"Gelmek zorunda hissedecek. Çünkü ondan bunun beklendiğini düşünecek." Loki elini karnına koydu ve zayıf bir ses çıkardı. Sif onun yanıbaşına geldi. 

"Loki-"Prensi kollarından tutarak yatağa doğru yürüttü, onun bana sakın dokunma bakışlarını umursamadan onu oturttu. "Birşeyler yanlış, değil mi?"

"Ağrıyor."diye soludu Loki. "Ama geçecek. Daha önce de oldu, bebek büyümü yiyor, büyüm bitince de.."

"Yardıma ihtiyacın olacak,"dedi Sif.

Loki şaşırarak savaşçıya baktı. "Ciddi olamazsın." Durdu. "Thor'u bırakamazsın."

Koyu gözlerde yine isyan belirdi. Sonra kadınsı bir sesle "Belki bunun prensim için en iyi şey olduğunu düşünüyorumdur?"

"İmkansız. Başka bir şey var. Sakladığın başka bir şey."

Loki gözlerini tekrar açtığında yeşilleri zehir ve zeka doluydu. 

Sif bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Loki o anda anladı ve gülümsedi. "Biliyordum,"dedi. "Öncekilerde yardım etmedin, neden şimdi edesin ki? Bir çıkarın olacak-"Sif konuşmak istese de elini kaldırdı. "Son zamanlarda  Asgard'ın avlularında gezmemiş olabilirim ama ne körüm ne de sağır. Şimdi de aptal değilim ve Leydim, değişmişsiniz, kökten değil ama içinizdeki birşeyler değişmiş."

Konuşurken alnında beliren boncuk boncuk terleri sildi, Sif'in öfkeli yüzü onun kıvranan halini görünce değişti.

Loki onun bakışlarında birşeyi yakaladı ve bir an ne konuştuğunu unuturken ağzı açık bir şekilde kadına baktı. 

Sif'in gözlerinde acı vardı.

"Yakın zamanda kaybetmişsin,"diye nefes aldı Loki. "Dört aydır Nilfheimde olduğunu duymuştum, sen de gizleniyordun-"

Savaşçı birşey demedi, sessizce, bir prensin yatağına izin almayarak oturuverdi ve yanında oturduğu Lokiye baktı. Loki, gözlerindeki zehir gitmiş, sadece şaşkınlık, fısıldadı. "Hamileydin."

Sif acıyla gözlerini kapattı.

Loki başını salladı.

Kim sorusu havada asılı kaldı. İkisinin de umrunda değildi. 

"Bu yüzden bana şimdi yardım etmek istiyorsun. Çünkü sen de hissettin, hepsini, o acıyı-"

"Sen defalarca hissettin Loki. Benim çocuğum henüz doğmamıştı."

Loki birşey demedi, sessizce balkondan görünen Asgard'ın manzarasını izledi. 

"Üç hafta sonra karnım şişmeye başlayacak,"dedi. "Hazırlanabilir misin?"

Sif'in ona nasıl baktığını görmesi için başını çevirmesine gerek yoktu.

 

*

 

"Ciddisin."

"Ne?" dedi Loki, "Fırsatım varken neden onu burada bırakayım?"

"Oğlunu mu süreceksin?"

"İzin verirse sen süreceksin." Loki atın başını okşadı ve eğilip kulağına birşeyler fısıldadı.

Sleipnir kişneyince Loki Sif'e gülerek baktı. Sif onu böyle duygularını açarken görmemişti, ama gülümsedi. "Seni seviyor,"diye onayladı Loki. "Sen süreceksin."

"Ama Odin-"

Loki ona öfkeyle baktı. "Sleipnir Odin'in değil. Bir daha asla da ona dokunamayacak. Bin hadi."

"Gerçekten iyi bir fikir olduğuna-"

Sleipnir Sif'in kolunu burnuyla dürttüğünde kadın susarak sekiz bacaklı ata baktı, Loki ise mırıldandı. "O emin.

 

*

 

"Sana da hain diyecekler."

Sif omuz silkti. 

"Thor ikimizi de bulacak,"dedi Loki. Kadın savaşçı gülerek ona baktı, elleriyle kahverengi yaprakları ufalıyordu. 

"Kendine bu kadar inandığını bilmiyordum." 

"Sonunda beni hep buldu."

"Bulunmak mı istiyorsun?"

"Sen istemiyor musun?"

Sif ağacın gri gövdesine yaslandı ve yan dönerek karnı hafifçe şişmiş adamı izledi. Gözlerinin altında son zamanlarda kesilmeye başlamış uykularından miras kalan halkaları, düşünceli, kabusların gölgelerinin gitmediği yeşillerini ve endişeyle kırışmış dudaklarını seyretti. Zarif ellerinin hançeri tutuşunu ve kalın dalı usta hareketlerle şekillendirmesini, aldığı nefeslerle göğsünün belli belirsiz inip kalkmasını izledi ve yavaşça fısıldadı.

"Hayır."

"Öyleyse bulamayacak,"dedi Loki ve başını gece rengi saçlı kadına çevirdi. Sif, adamın gözlerindeki duyguların yoğunluğuyla ezilmek üzereydi. "Bulsaydı da onu ikna ederdin." Bunu inanarak söylemişti. "Beni  ettin."

Sif bir an ne söyleyeceğini bilemezken bir an sonra "Eğer şimdi teşekkür edersen seni öldürürüm."

Bir de teşekkürü kaldıramazdı.

Loki güldü. "Leydim," dedi kadife bir sesle. "Aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti."

Yalan söylüyordu.

Sif Loki'nin elinden kavalı kaparak kendi bıçağı ile oymaya başladı, üçüncü deliği de oyarken sordu.

"Adını düşündün mü?"

"Evet."

"Babasının adını mı koyacaksın?"

"Çocuğuma kendi adımı koymam biraz kibirlilik olurdu."

"Ne demek istediğimi bliyorsun," Sif gözlerini devirdi. "Thor koyacaksın öyleyse?"

Loki'nin boğularak ona baktığını görünce  _Ne?_  dedi. _Güzelim saçlarımı kıskançlıktan aldığını itiraf ettiğin günü unuttuğumu sanma._

Loki gözlerini devirdi.

"Belki sizin adınızı koyarım Leydim,"dedi alaylı bir sesle. Sonra gülümseyen Sif'e baktı ve bir an ciddileştiğinde savaşçının gülümsemesi yüzünde dondu.

"Prensim?"

Loki'nin surat ifadesi değişmediğinde yüzü dağıldı ve şaşkınlıkla prense baktı. "Benden nefret ediyorsunuz!"

"Yedi ay önce, evet. Şimdi, refakatinin çok değerli olduğunu söylemek istiyorum Leydi Sif."

Savaşçı, bir an konuşamadan elindeki kavala bakarken Loki onun kelimeler için çırpınışını sessizce izledi, karnında birşey hareket ettiğini hissedince farkında olmadan bir elini karnının üzerine koydu.

En sonunda Sif buna uygun cevap bulamayınca iç çekti.

"Belki adını Frigga koymalısın Loki."dedi. "Onu sevdiğini biliyorum."

Loki'ye döndüğünde onun gözlerindeki yumuşak ifade ona cevap olmuştu bile. 

"Belki."dedi Asgard prensi yeri izleyerek. "Belki ismini bile koyamadan benden alırlar."

"Bunu bilerek söyledin,"diye mırıldandı Sif ve oralı olmadan kavalı şekillendirmeye devam etti. "Duygu sömürülerin ile gerçek cümlelerin arasındaki farkı bilen biriyle konuşuyorsun."

Loki gözlerini devirdi.

 

*

 

Her gök gürlediğinde endişe ile bekliyorlar, her yağmur dindiğinde yerlerini değiştiriyorlardı. Sekizinci ay gelip çattığında gök gürültüsü onlara bir misafir daha getirdi. 

Kuzgun.

Odin'in kuzgunu.

Sif o sırada bir ceylanın derisini yüzüyordu, Loki'nin karnındaki bebek bir saattir etrafı sihirle dağıtıyordu, Midgard ormanlarının içine kadar dalıp bir ceylanı avlaması gerekmişti savaşçının."

"Loki."diye fısıldadı Sif, yanıbaşında, ayaklarını açarak oturmuş, kitabını da göbeğinin üzerine koymuş bir şekilde okumakta olan Loki doğrularak ona baktı. 

"Pencere."

Yeşil gözler söylediği yere baktı, sonra prensin yüzü panikle dolarken onu izleyen Sif kararını verdi, kalp atışlarını sakinleştirmek için derin bir nefes aldı ve elindeki bıçağı çevik bir hareketle fırlattı.

Prens ona şokla baktı, Sif'se mırıldandı. "Bu bize zaman kazandırır. Yoksa nereye gidersek gidelim bizi takip edecek. Yarı Jotun gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra ayağa kalkarken Sif'in ceylanı sırtlamasına yardım etti, taze etin çiğ tadı ağzını sulandırıyordu, ve sordu.

"Şimdi nereye?"

"İkimiz Jorvett denen hırsız elfi yakalamaya gitmiştik, hatırlıyor musun?"

Loki kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Daha yeni diyarlar arası görevlere çıkıyorduk. Hatırlamanız beni şaşırttı."

Sif omuzlarını silkti. "Alfheimr güzel bir diyardı. Hiçbir gidişimi unutmadım."

Ahır tarafından Sleipnir'in kişneyişi gelince Loki gözlerini kıstı ve yalancı bir sinirle onu kötü etkiliyorsun diye mırıldandı, Sif oralı olmazken ceylanın arka bacakları sağ, ön bacaklarını sol eliyle tuttu ve İskandinav Tanrısına döndü.

"E,"dedi. "Gidiyor muyuz, gitmiyor muyuz?"

Loki dudaklarını büktü. "Elflerin içinde mi doğum yapacağım?"

"Burada beklersek şimşek bizi bulacak ve lüks zindanlarda doğuracaksın. Seçim senin."diye yanıtladı Sif meydan okuyan bir tonla. "Alfler mi Aesir mi?"

Yeşil gözler ona baktı. "Benimle gereğinden fazla zaman geçiriyorsunuz, leydim. Bana o kadar benzediniiz ki bir gün ayna karşınızda benim aksimi görseniz şaşırmam."

"Öyle bir gün olursa, kör Nornlar şahidim olsun ki öyle bir bağıracağım ki Odin bile uykusundan uyanacak." dedi Sif kapıya yürürken. "Alfheim öyleyse?"dedi sesinde gizleyemediği bir neşeyle.

Prens savaşçının yüzündeki maskenin kırıklarını inceledi, maskenin ardında bir kadın vardı, aşkı için zarafeti bırakmış bir kadın. Alfheim diğer diyarlar için zarafet demekti.

"Gidelim,"diye iç çekti Loki. Dışarıdan mutlu bir kişneme onun sözüne katıldığında Sif ona döndü, bir an yüzüne taktığı maske kalktı ve kadın savaşçı neşeyle gülümsedi.

Prens o anda neden Thor'un altın saçlı Sif'ten saçları nefret karası olduğunda bile vazgeçmediğini anladı. 

Sif güzeldi.

Gülümsediğinde sana da gülme isteği verirdi. Çünkü bütün endişelere rağmen gerçekten gülümser, gözleri mutlulukla parlar ve sana korkularını unuttururdu.

Hissettiğinde seni anlardı ve sonuna kadar gitmen için senin yanında olurdu.

Ve şimdi, henüz doğmadan bebeğini yitirmiş bile olsa, Loki onun gülümsemesinde bir anne gördü.

Loki gülümsedi ve kapıya yürüdü.

Doğacak çocuğuna artık ne isim koyacağını biliyordu.


End file.
